Startling Realizations
by sxekat7188
Summary: When Bruce Wayne is in a car crash, can it heal the rift between mentor and ward?


A/N: Yeah, really no idea where this came from. At all. Enjoy! OH! And this takes place in the verse of the 1992 animated series and Justice League/Justice League Unlimited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, if I did, I'd like to think I'd be a much happier person.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

From Metropolis to New York to Tokyo and then back to Gotham, media outlets were buzzing with the most sensational headline of the year.

"Wayne in car crash!"

Anchors and reporters led with the story of how multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne was driving out to a party during a storm when he swerved to avoid a falling tree. The best doctors in the world were flying in to see if they could help the man lying in the Master Bedroom of Wayne Manor. A mini-camp had been set up outside the house gates as no reporters were allowed on the grounds.

Well, no reporters save two.

"Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent," Alfred Pennyworth greeted them solemnly as he opened the front door. "How good of you both to come."

"How could we not?" Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane demanded, stepping in to give the old man a hug. She pulled back, her worry evident. "What's the latest?"

"Concussion, and we won't know how bad it is till he wakes up." Alfred actually looked old and strained for the first time in anyone's memory. "Feel free to head up, second corridor off the stairs, third door on the right."

Lois nodded before hurrying away, her heels clicking on the tiles. Clark hung back, sensing there was more to the story.

"Mr. Pennyworth, what really happened?" the Man of Steel inquired politely.

The butler sighed,

"That you would have to ask Master Grayson. He's down in the Cave. I'm very worried; he refuses to go see Master Bruce."

Clark nodded as he started to turn but then decided to place a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Bruce is a strong man, stronger then me ever. He'll be all right."

That got the reporter a weak smile.

"I do hope you're right." The Englishman straightened. "I'll be in the kitchen, making tea for Ms. Lane and myself should you require anything."

Clark nodded again before making his way to the library clock, the nearest of the Batcave entrances. As soon as the hidden door swung open, he heard the familiar thuds of a punching bag being well used. He descended the stairs to the lair of the man considered the world's greatest detective.

It was in one of the side chambers that he found Dick Grayson. The boy – no, man, if Clark remembered correctly the ex-circus performer was now 25 – was leaving "criminal" after "criminal" in shreds as he plowed his way through the training area. When he hit the opposing wall, Dick leaned against the cool stone, panting hard with his eyes closed.

"If you want a fair fight, I can promise to stay within human strength," Clark commented.

"Clark!" Dick gasped, spinning around. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm not surprised," Kent replied mildly, looking over the dummy remains. "You seemed pretty determined to wipe these things off the map."

There was a non committal noise as the young man began to towel down his sweat sopped hair.

"Did Alfred send you down here?"

"I smelled a story beyond what you told the press. Good job on that by the way." The younger man shrugged. "Alfred said you'd tell me what happened."

"It happened just like I said at the press conference earlier," Grayson growled, throwing the towel into a basket in the corner. "Bruce was going to a party and crashed while trying to avoid a fallen tree. The car computer called us and paramedics so we could get him up here."

"Really." The farm boy didn't need super powers to tell that while Dick wasn't lying, that wasn't the whole truth. "What else?"

"Nothin'." The brunette haired man tried to brush past to the showers but he stopped when a firm hand fell on his shoulder. "Seriously, nothing else happened."

"Then why is there a trail of practice dummy innards?"

"Lay off, Kent!"

"Alfred said you won't go up and see Bruce. Why?"

"Because it's my fault he's up there!"

Clark was startled when Dick began to cry, even though the sound was muffled. After all, the other man was a hero too, had been since Clark had met him. Still this was a slap on the face saying, 'hey, stupid, he's still just a kid'.

Luckily, Clark's farm boy instincts kicked in, causing him to pull the former Boy Wonder into a hug. Dick noticed, forcing himself to regain control. As soon as he felt ready, he pulled away, scrubbing at his face with the heel of one hand.

"What happened, Dick?" Superman asked softly.

The young man took a deep breath, letting it out as a sigh.

"We were arguing. Bruce was asking about my detective work and I don't know what he or I said but we started shouting. He brought up business school, I brought up Barbara. It just got out of hand. Finally, as he walked out the door, Bruce said I was his heir and he wanted what was best for me. I was still mad so I snapped back that I didn't need him looking after me, I never did."

"Dick-," the other man began.

"Don't, Clark, I know I shouldn't have said that. I know that everything Bruce has ever done for me has been for my own good. And I can't stop thinking that-." Another sob escaped. "That if I hadn't been fighting with him, he would have had his mind on the road and he wouldn't have crashed." Gradually, more inflection was entering the young man's voice and he began to speak faster as he paced. "I mean Bruce is literally the best driver in Gotham, the only way he's get into an accident outside of someone plowing him would be if he wasn't thinking about the road and he was obviously thinking about me because the city's been pretty quiet which means it's my fault. If I hadn't been being such a stubborn idiot he wouldn't have crashed and be upstairs maybe dying and by the way I'm totally not ready to be Batman which is I know what he wants someday! That is if he even thinks I'm worthy!"

"Dick, hey!" Clark spun him around and forced the boy to look at him. "This isn't your fault and I know for a fact that Bruce actually doesn't want you to be Batman someday."

"How?"

Grayson looked so miserable that the Man of Steel could not help but smile sadly.

"It has nothing to do with whether or not you're worthy and everything to do with how much he cares about you. Dick, there are some mantles fathers don't want their sons taking up."

Silence reigned in the Batcave fore a few seconds before Dick sprinted for the stairs.

"Take a shower first!" Clark called right before Nightwing disappeared from view.

Dick flew through the Manor, nearly running into both Alfred and Lois in his quest to reach the Master Bedroom. The brunette practically threw himself through the door, gasping as he took in the machines surrounding the huge bed.

"Shit, Bruce," he whispered, walking in. Dropping into a chair, he picked up one hand resting on top of the sheets. "You look terrible. Well, more then usual I mean." He felt a tear start to roll down his cheek and savagely threw it away. "Look, I need to say that I'm sorry." Dick rested his head on the edge of the bed, trying not to sob again. "God, I'm so sorry, Dad. I guess we're just too much alike." A bitter laugh. "Hasn't Alfred been saying that for years?" A slight pause. "But I'm still so sorry. You just wanted to know what was happening in my life and I practically throw it back in your face. I shouldn't have done that." He looked up to glare at the sleeping man. "You need to wake up now so I can apologize in person and ask you about something Clark said."

Nightwing put the hand he was holding between both of his, praying hard.

"Please," he whispered. "Please wake up."

The stress of the last day finally caught up, sending the young hero into sleep.

"Bruce! You're awake!"

Dick was wrenched out of his sleep by the loud cry of relief that had erupted from the Amazon princess, Diana. As soon as the words penetrated his brain though, he swung his head around to look at his mentor.

"Oh thank God," he whispered as he met wide awake blue eyes.

"Hey, you two," Wayne replied hoarsely.

Pajama clad Batman gasped as civilian clothed Wonder Woman hugged the air out of him.

"I was so worried," she murmured.

"I know," Bruce responded, pressing a kiss to her hair. Dick got up to leave but a firm grasp from the hand he still held deterred him. "Diana, can you give us a few minuets?"

"Sure thing." She brushed his cheek with her lips before standing. "I'll just let Alfred, Clark, and Lois know you're awake."

As soon as the door closed, the older man put his head back on his pillow, groaning.

"Kent is here?"

"The co-founder of the Justice League was in a car crash and lying unconscious," Dick grinned wryly. "You expect any less from the 'Man of Steel'?"

"Fair point, at least the rest of the original members aren't here," Bruce sighed. He leveled his gaze at the young man. "What's on your mind, Dick?"

Despite having years of experience under his belt, the former Boy Wonder felt like a young kid again as he couldn't meet his mentor's eyes. He chose to instead focus on the duvet beneath his fingers.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered. "I am so, so, so sorry."

"This isn't your-."

"Yes it is!" the ward cried, standing up. "Bruce, you could have DIED!"

"But I didn't!" He rubbed a hand over his face. "Dick, sit down." The younger man did so but his gaze transferred to the floor, both hands clasped in front of him. "Look, this wasn't your fault. No, listen to me," he ordered when he saw the other's mouth begin to open. "Yes, I was distracted by our fight but it had more to do with what we didn't say rather then what we did."

Dick lifted his head, looking puzzled,

"We were fighting about being vigilantes."

"Yes."

"You want me to move back to Gotham."

"Yes."

"You want me to move back to Gotham so we can be partners again?"

"No." Bruce saw the hurt flash, causing him to quickly explain. "I want you to move back to Gotham so we can be friends again." He sighed. "I would like us to be partners but we can do that without actually liking each other, I mean, look at me and Kent." That got a small smile. "I would much rather be at least friends if not a family once more."

"I'm pushy, stubborn, and callous, even with the people I care about, few that they may be." The older man reached out to grab Dick's hand, which the boy only then noticed he's dropped. "I may not say it often but I do love you, Dick. You're the Wayne heir and more importantly my son, and I just want what's best for you. This life isn't it."

"But it's what I want-."

"I know but I don't want you to wake up years down the line and all you have in your life is some costume hiding away in the back of your closet." Bruce gave a wry grin. "not everyone's lucky enough to have amazing kids just drop into their laps." Dick smiled back. "Don't answer right now, just promise me you'll think about it?"

"Sure, Dad, I promise," he replied immediately.

Wayne blinked then grinned at the name,

"Dad? Kinda like the sound of that."

"Good to know." Dick untangled his hand and stood up. "Well, I should probably get the doctors in here while I shower so I know what to tell the board and the press later."

"Don't let the board walk all over you," Bruce warned.

"Don't worry; between Fox and I, we can handle this."

"I've no doubt," the man in bed murmured.

Dick walked over to the door, his mind already working on what to say to the Board of Directors of Wayne Enterprises, but there was a tiny nugget, tucked into the back, chirping to be voiced. He paused, his hand over the doorknob, to look back. Bruce was leaning back against his pillows, eyes closed, though years of experience told him the injured party wasn't asleep yet.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah, Dick?"

"If push came to shove…" He paused, trying to work out the correct phrasing. "Do you think I'm worthy to be Batman?"

The inspired a low chuckle,

"When push comes to shove, you will be a better Batman in one week than I am in my entire life." He opened his eyes, leveling the famous Bat gaze on his former side kick. "I can think of no one better."

The brunette nodded with a smile before walking out to start handling the media circus that would inevitably commence. As the door closed, he missed a final whisper,

"I'm proud of you, son."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: You know, there are times when I think I'm really dorky….oh well.

Signed,

Sxekat7188


End file.
